Love Kidnap
by ForbiddenFruit345
Summary: Nicole move to volterra to escape her life she thought was "perfect". Howver she is tricked and sold to Alec Volturi as a slave. Where he has to stop himself from loveing her. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reasons to be the way i am

Alec's prov

If i could kill every human on the face of the earth i would just to stop the pain of them having what i do not. What i crave is not a heartbeat, like the cullens or sex like Felix what i want is the pleasure of being left alone to calculate my next plan.

I was happyish if you could say that i wanted peace from the world. Even my own sister sometimes.

Until the one day Aro had the idea to bring humans into the castle as sex slaves.

FLASHBACK

"Men it would be a great idea to bring them in 6 for each if we wish to trade but we pay for them but they never leave the castle, However try and keep your distance we do not want them to think we love them" he cackled and we all joined in.

"Master" i said and he nodded.

"Can we order them" i said and he lauphed and nodded.

We all began to write what we wanted, I peaked at felix he had along the lines of big boobs, bloude hair, etc.

I wrote mine down thinking about evrything that could be solved and i could have my peace.

END

Hoever had i realised that i wrote down and they brung her and she was perfect it was decided the girls who were virgins would wear white dresses and the non-virgins would wear red.

I was out drinving in my mercades with Katie Kate whaterver bubbling like a child in the front seat.

"Shut up you stupid girl" i said and she shived. It was then a girl in the traffic net to me caught my eye. Beautiful, Brown hair pale skin green eyes, Human..

I whipped out my cell phone and called Jane and Felix

They would go and collect her she was in a cab coming from the airport. Her driver was David a man who would do anything for money.

SHE WAS MINE

They pulled down a country lane and Felix ambushed them and i handed him Katie who he put in his car. I handed David 400 hurded and he shook his head so i handed him 700 hundred and told her it was ok to come out of the car.

"Dear Alec and His friends will take you to you hotel my car busted" he said i nodded and looked at her soon to wraped around me legs.

"Whats your name?" Jane asks.

"Nicole" she said god shes beautiful its lust Alec god get over yourself I becone to the car and Felix takes her bags.

"You know i think i'll walk" she said

"I don't think so" i said and jane pounced on her knocking her out well this should be fun..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The beginning of the end

Nicoles prov

I awoke with 4 other girls leaning over me , With concern in their eyes.

"You ok" the blonde whispered. I felt the angry bubble up inside me. And they were the ones who were going to get it then that ass that fucking punched me was next. I looked down and i was changed into a white silk dress.

I pulled at it, it made me look like a right skank i was not in the mood.

"I'm i ok no im not fucking ok i want to go home who the fuck are you people" i screamed they were all wearing dresses like mine.

However a girl with a red dress walked in with her hair a mess and her lipstick smunged.

"Katie" one girl whispered to her.

"What virgin" she said brushing her hair.

"WHAT HAPPENED I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA FIGHT" she screamed.

"Dolly calm down he took care of me and he said i was gonna get a better room" she said grinning wickedly.

"So you make your self into a hump and dump for a 1 day so you get a better bed" i said and she opened her mouth a few times.

"Your just jealous" she said

Another girl spoke up "You know Alec likes virgins and your not one so you will be getting pasted to Aro"

Katie stormed out the room slamming the door which sook the walls. Why is she getting so bent out of shape for these guys kidnap us all and she wants to get treated like a freaking princess.

"Sorry" i said and they nodded.

"Another one lost to the dark side" Dolly said. And all the others nodded.

"I hear they have cookies" i said and Dolly bit her lip to keep for lauphing while they others lauphed their heads off.

"True i'm dolly and thats sarah, Kimmy and Lilly we are virgins as you can tell cas we all wear white and they wear red" Dolly said.

"Kimmy is Felixs new play thing" Lilly said and Kimmy hooked her in the arm.

"Well Lilly is Demetries" Kimmy said. And Dolly was Markus but he didn't bother with her she has been here for 9 months and sarah was Afron even though he had a wife or Dolly said a no one used her ethier lucky me was Alecs and he was Katies and hes mine now great.

"Whats he like" i ask and Dolly sighs.

"Hes an ass like his twin Jane he takes what he wants would never force you but he will get what he wants" she said looking at me regretfully.

"Well believe me i have a spolit brother i can handle him but no hands to flesh" i said and she snickered.

"Nic they are Vampires" she said and i looked at her before giggling.

"Really is Jane a witch" i ask and she shrugs

"She was burned at the stake for it" she said i looked in her eyes she wasn't lieing.

Great first i was kidnaped, turned into a sex slave now im living with Vampires fucking fatastic.

"Are they all" i ask

"All exept us and Ginnna the receptionist.

We got talking about our families when the door and in walked Katie.

"Alec wants you" she said pointing

Oh is this gonna be fun...


End file.
